torn asunder
by Brandywine421
Summary: Rated R for Language and suggestiveness--Claire becomes a problem between the boys
1. Default Chapter

Author: Brandywine421

Author:Brandywine421

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters; they belong to SCI-FI channel and to the creative minds of someone else.I only own the plot….Hee- hee…

"You're in a good mood today, Darien," Claire smiles as he walks into the Keep.

"Of course.It's Friday, we've got Monday off and I have a date," Darien smiles.

Claire raises an eyebrow as he hops into the examination chair."A date?And who's the lucky lady?"

"I don't know if she's lucky yet," Darien smirks."Some girl I met at the coffee shop downtown."

Claire looks at him.

"Okay," Darien throws up his hands."She delivers my pizzas.She's really sweet."

"And how old is this pizza delivery girl?"Claire grins, withholding her laughter.

"Is that important?"Darien replies."I thought you were my doctor, not my dating counselor."

"You're right."Claire stands beside him with her hands on her hips."What's the matter?You shouldn't need a shot until Monday and you look fine otherwise."

Darien sighs and looks at her with his puppy dog eyes."Claire?"

"What?"She asks, becoming concerned.

"What kind of flowers should I get her?"

Claire starts to laugh."I thought you said I wasn't your dating counselor!"

"Yeah, I know, but you're the only person I trust to ask.Hobbes is a moron when it comes to women, Alex is an android and the 'Fish?Well, I might as well just ask Eberts.Come on, Claire, help me out!"Darien pleads.

"Darien.I know you've dated before, why so nervous now?"Claire asks.

Darien becomes serious."It's been a long time, Claire.This is the first time I've felt normal enough to ask a girl out.Before the gland, I was faithful to Casey and I didn't have to worry about first dates and stuff.So here I am without a clue and I'm begging you for advice.What kind of flowers?Should I get wine or just order beer?I'm clueless, Claire."

Claire loves the look of helplessness on Darien's face."Where are you taking her?"

"There's this nice little Italian place downtown," Darien says.

"Darien, she delivers pizza.She might not want to eat pizza on her night off.Take her to that little Thai place on Fourth Street.Is she old enough to drink?"Claire jokes.

Darien starts to get out of the chair.

"No, I'm just teasing.Don't give her roses on the first date; give her something colorful and bright.That way, if the date sucks, at least the flowers don't scream out romance and taunt her the rest of the week," Claire says.

"Colorful and bright.Okay.Thai food.Okay.I think I can handle that."Darien is lost in thought.

"Um, Darien?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you going to wear?"Claire asks.

Darien looks at her, faking hurt."You mean, you don't appreciate this man's impeccable sense of fashion?"

Claire loses her composure and collapses into laughter.Darien playfully pouts and walks away."Thanks, Claire."

"Let me know how it turns out!"Claire calls after him.He waves and the Keep's door closes behind him.

~!@#$%^&*()

Claire rolls over on Saturday morning and jumps as Pavlov licks her exposed foot.She climbs out of bed and yawns.Her automatic coffeemaker is already working and she opens up her refrigerator and retrieves a bagel and cream cheese for her breakfast.As she opens a can of food for Pavlov, she wonders how Darien's date went.

It bothers her for a moment that this is the one of the first things on her mind in the morning, but she shrugs it off.No matter how she feels about Darien, their relationship is professional.If it became anything else, she would be removed from the project.She finds him incredibly attractive, but he is her patient and experiment, not her lover.Still, she wants what is best for him.

"Why didn't you wake me?"Bobby Hobbes slips his arms around her waist and pulls her against his chest.

"I just got up," She purrs as he nuzzles her neck."Sleep well?"

He spins her around to face him and kisses her deeply."I had great dreams," He replies.

She loses herself in his kiss.She has been seeing Bobby for a few weeks now but she insists on keeping it secret.If anyone at the Agency found out, too many issues of professionalism would be raised and above all else, Claire loves her job.She cares deeply for Bobby, but she doesn't love him.She told him that up front and he accepts it, he says.They are a source of comfort for each other.After a long stressful day at work, they don't feel like being alone.Her feelings for Darien are an unspoken reason for the distance between her and Bobby.

"What are you thinking about?"Bobby asks, pulling away and leaning down to rub Pavlov's perked ears.

Claire sighs."It's too early for thinking," She replies.

"What?The good doctor isn't a morning person?"Bobby smiles, gently teasing.

"Not today.Not after the night we had last night," She grins, pinching his backside.

Bobby laughs and starts to tickle her.He had no idea that the sexless Keeper he first met would be so intensely ticklish and seductive.

Finally, both sit down at the table for coffee.Pavlov settles comfortably into Bobby's lap.

"You know Darien had a date last night?"Claire says.

Bobby raises an eyebrow."Really?He didn't say anything to me about it."

Claire sips her coffee."He was nervous.Like high school nervous.He asked me what kind of flowers to get her.It was really sweet."

Bobby nods."He probably didn't want me to tease him."He watches Claire, curiously as she talks of Darien.

"I wonder how it went.I mean, Darien can be really cute when he wants to be, but he was so nervous that…what are you looking at me like that for, Bobby?"Claire asks.

"No reason.Go on," Bobby lies.

"No, Bobby, tell me."

Bobby sighs."You talk about Darien the way I talk about you.That's all.Go on."

Claire sees the flash of hurt in his eyes.She takes his hand."I'm sorry, Bobby.Its not like that, I promise."

Bobby nods."I know.It's just hard for me to be with you knowing that you don't feel the same way that I do.I'm willing to be with you this way but you know it's not what I want."

Claire doesn't say anything.She doesn't want to get into this again. 

Bobby squeezes her hand."I'm going.I have some errands to run."He disappears into the bedroom to get dressed.

Claire tries to think of something to say to soothe Bobby's mind, but she can't.She doesn't love him.She cares about him and it would kill her if something happened to him, but she doesn't love him the way that he loves her.She tries, but she doesn't.

Bobby comes down with his overnight bag.He kisses her gently on the forehead."Bye, Claire."

"Are you coming over tonight?"She asks, cursing the desperation in her voice.

He turns to her, the doorknob in his hand. "I'll call you."

Pavlov stands beside the closed door for several minutes, mourning Bobby's departure.

~!@#$%^&*()


	2. chapter 2

"You're in a good mood today, Darien," Claire smiles as he walks into the Keep

Claire waits until one-thirty to call Darien to get the gossip.She left a sweet message on Bobby's machine inviting him to dinner at her place.Then, she dialed Darien's number.

"Hello?"A groggy voice answers.

"Darien?"Claire asks, smiling at the sleep in his voice.

"Yeah?Who wants to know?"

"It's Claire.I wanted to find out how your date went," She says.

"Oh.Hey, Claire."She listens as he struggles to get awake with a yawn and a few smacks of his lips."You won't believe the night that I had."

"Ooh, tell me," Claire grins.

"Hold on."Darien says.He calls, "Who's there?"His voice returns to the phone."Claire, I'll call you back, Bobby's at the door."

Claire hangs up the phone, slightly disappointed.She can't get Darien out of her mind.The date he went on the night before is taunting her.She has never known him to go out with women, despite his attractiveness; he has been a relative loner since he was implanted with the gland.She doesn't want to consider the fact that she might be jealous.

~!@#$%^&*()

"Morning, Bobby," Darien yawns, opening the door for his partner."You look down in the mouth.What's going on?"

Bobby sets a bag of take-out on Darien's counter and sighs.He wants to tell Darien about his relationship with Claire, just to get a friendly opinion on it, but he knows that he can't.Especially since Bobby thinks that Claire has feelings for Darien.He is torn.Bobby looks up at his friend.

Darien is rubbing his head.He has a black eye and a busted lip.He looks exhausted.

"Damn, man, what happened to you?" Bobby asks.

"I remember why I hate dating," Darien replies.

"A girl did that to you?"Bobby stifles a laugh, his mood improving after seeing his friend's plight.

"No, a girl's ex-boyfriend did this.A girl did this," Darien says, pulling down his nightshirt and revealing a huge hickey on his neck.

Bobby laughs.

"I'm so hung over, Bobby.Oh god."Darien sits down at the counter and puts his head on the counter.

"Tell me what happened," Bobby smiles."This has got to be one for the books."

"Get me a morning beer and I'll tell you everything."Darien accepts a Corona from Bobby and sits up.

"So I'm meeting this girl at her place.She's real cute, real sweet and she likes me, even after she sees my car, right?"Bobby smiles, thinking of Darien's car.Darien continues."So I tell her that I made reservations at this upscale Thai restaurant and she says that it's fine with her, so we go.Her ex-boyfriend is the waiter.Of course, I didn't know this until after she had been making out with me for about thirty minutes and the waiter dumped an entire plate of steaming unidentifiable food from Thailand on my head."Darien stops to allow Bobby to recover from his laughing fit.He takes a swallow of beer.

"I'm sorry.Go on," Bobby snickers.

Darien glares at him."Anyway.The guy dumps this shit on me then starts punching me, screaming about how I'm messing with his girl.So, we all get thrown out of the restaurant.The girl goes home with her ex and I go home with my black eye.I couldn't sit here all alone so I changed clothes and went to the bar.Bobby, why did I even try?"

Bobby pats him on the back."Poor kid.Nothing works out for you, does it?"He feels a pang of sympathy for him.

"I'm just doomed to live life alone.Me and my gland.Sounds like a sitcom," Darien snorts.He finishes the beer."I need aspirin."

"I brought some take out.I was bored, thought you might like some company," Bobby says.

"Cool.Is there a game on?"Darien opens a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of aspirin.Bobby checks the t.v.

"Claire just called right before you walked in.I asked her for advice yesterday about my date.This is all her fault," Darien says.

"Really?"Bobby raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's the one that recommended the Thai place.Now my gorgeous face is disfigured and my favorite shirt is ruined," Darien pouts.

"You can wash the shirt, Darien," Bobby says."And your gorgeous face wasn't all that gorgeous before."

Darien sticks out his tongue at Bobby."I can wash it but it'll still be stained.I don't know how to do laundry, Bobby, I just put the clothes in the machine, dump a scoop of whatever stuff I find nearby into the machine and turn it on.I'd have to get a 'stain stick' or something to clean that shirt."He sighs, dramatically.

"You are pathetic," Bobby laughs."You could stub your toe and have people write news stories about your 'tragedy'."

"So, what's up with you?"Darien asks."You look like someone just kicked your puppy."

Bobby gets a flash of Pavlov and looks at Darien, curiously.

"Bobby?"Darien asks, seeing his partner lost in thought startles him.

Bobby's cell phone starts to ring and both men jump.

"Bobby Hobbes," He answers."Okay.Yes sir.Right there."He flips the phone closed."That was Eberts…" 

Darien's phone rings."Man, not on Saturday, please," Darien groans, answering the phone."Hello?"Darien listens silently and hangs up.

"Emergency, partner.We've got to go," Bobby shrugs, secretly grateful for the distraction.

"Easy for you to say.You aren't hung over as hell and sporting a black eye," Darien replies.

"Get dressed, man, and stop complaining," Bobby says, but he is glad that he came over.His friend's wit is exactly what he needs to take his mind off Claire.

~!@#$%^&*()

At the Agency, Eberts and The Official are waiting for them when they walk in. 

"Boys.We have an emergency," The Official says, looking constipated, as usual.

"It's Saturday, can't they just call 9-1-1?"Darien asks.

The Official smiles, slightly."If you didn't have that huge black eye, I would probably reprimand you for that."

"Boss, what's the emergency?"Bobby intervenes.

"We just got wind of some Chrysalis activity in the area.It seems that they are clearing out one of their warehouses in a hurry.We want you two to get down there and see what you can find.Find out what they're in such a rush to move and why.Find out anything and everything that you can.Here's the address."Eberts hands them each a card. 

"No questions.Just go."The Official is stern.

"Damn," Darien mutters."I am not in the mood for this today."He flashes his tattoo at Bobby."What do you think, should I call the Keeper and put her on standby?"

Bobby glances at Fawkes' three-quarters red tattoo."Call her from the van.I don't want you going all red-eyed on me today.Its enough I have to deal with you hung over, god forbid your mood gets any worse."

"Shut up," Darien laughs, punching him playfully.

~!@#$%^&*()

Claire agrees to meet the two agents at their stakeout point.She parks her SUV across the street and walks over to the tan van.She hops in the passenger seat beside Bobby.

"Hey, Claire.Fawkes is doing a little recon, he'll probably need a shot when he gets back."Bobby doesn't look at her.He is peering through his binoculars at the building down the street where a number of black trucks are parked.A walkie-talkie sets on his lap.

"Bobby?"Claire says."Did you get my message?"

"Claire.We're working."Bobby picks up the walkie-talkie."Fawkes?You see anything in there?"

"You wouldn't believe what I'm seeing in here.I'm videoing it."Darien replies, his voice whispering from the black rectangle. 

"Be careful, partner.Claire's here with the blue stuff.If you have to, take a break and get recharged," Bobby says, trying to focus on his partner and not Claire.

"Sweet," Darien replies.

"How many segments were red?"Claire asks, sensing the frost from Bobby.

"He was about three-quarters red.He's watching it," Hobbes says.He looks at Claire for the first time."You look nice."

She blushes."Thank you."

"Aw crap," Darien says on the handset.

"What is it, partner?"Bobby asks, alert.

"Open up the back of the van for me…I cut it too close…"

Claire climbs behind her seat and opens the sliding door to the van.Several moments later, Darien sheds his quicksilver and sprawls on the floor of the van, grimacing with pain.He moans.She pulls out the long needle and injects him in the neck.

"Why do you always have to shoot him in the neck?"Bobby asks, wincing as he watches her remove the needle.

"It's the easiest place for me to find a vein in a hurry," Claire replies as Darien slowly recovers from his short blackout. "Darien, you need to stop…" Claire pauses when she sees his bruised face.

"I know, I know, I need to pay better attention so I don't get all red-eyed, I'm sorry."Darien rubs his neck where she gave him the injection.He turns to Bobby."Man, you should see all the crap they've got in there."He absentmindedly de-silvers a video camera beside his hand.

"What happened to you?"Claire asks.She glances accusingly at Bobby.

"This?"Darien motions to his face."This is a direct result of Thai food."Bobby laughs, ignoring Claire's glance."My date last night neglected to tell me about her ex-boyfriend's right hook.Needless to say, I didn't have a very good night."

"Fawkes is a little hung over as well.But he's getting into the spirit, I guess," Bobby remarks.

"I'm going back in."Darien smiles at Claire."You wouldn't have happened to bring another batch of counteragent would you?"

Claire looks at him as if he is an alien.

"I want Bobby to come in with me and you know how much quicksilver that takes.Come on, Claire, I know you have a spare," Darien begs."You can sit here and be home base on the microphone or whatever and we'll be a few minutes, tops.Claire?"

Claire sighs.She pulls a syringe of counteragent from her bag and Darien grins widely."Okay, partner, you ready?"

Bobby hops out of the van in reply.

"Be careful, boys," Claire says, watching them disappear.She has a strange feeling in her gut but she chalks it up to the fact that the two men she cares about most are walking away from her.

"Testing.Claire, do you know how to work one of these mikes?"Darien says into the walkie-talkie, teasingly.

"Just hurry," Claire replies."It is Saturday and I might have things to do."

The walkie goes silent and Claire sits, anxiously waiting for them to return.

"Claire?"She drops the handset in surprise.

"Here."

"Um, Can you start the van up and meet us by the garbage can up the street…now?"Claire can hear the anxiety in Bobby's voice.He sounds scared. Claire sees the two men, staggering drunkenly down the street.She cranks the van and pulls up alongside them.Bobby slides open the door and heaves an unconscious Darien into the van.Claire glances back just long enough to see blood.

"Go Claire.Now.Just drive," Bobby says, his voice menacingly calm.Claire can sense how worried he is.

"What happened?"She asks, speeding toward the lab.

Bobby lets out a long sigh."I walked away from him, just a little and I bumped into something.The quicksilver fell off me and I got spotted.Fawkes…he jumped in front of me…He got tagged in the upper thigh…Dammit…"

"Its not your fault, Bobby, you would have done the same for him," Claire says, running a red light.

"He told me not to walk away…the dumb bastard even quicksilvered us both so we could get out of there.He passed out right when you pulled up…god, Claire…"She glances back and sees how distraught Bobby is.He is holding Darien's jacket against his bleeding leg desperately.

"I am having a really bad day," Darien moans, with a cough.

"Fawkes, how're you doing?"Bobby asks, showing slight relief over his partner's consciousness.

"I'm bleeding.My head hurts.I'm working on a Saturday.I'm not doing too well," Darien replies.

Claire takes a hard right.

"Damn, what's the rush?"Darien asks, his head bumping into the side of the van as he slides around.

"Man, why'd you have to jump in front of me?"Bobby asks, his guilt leaking into his words.

Darien smirks at him."Well, I figured with my luck the last few days that the bullet was going to hit me regardless.Besides, you're so short this bullet would have maimed you…"His eyes glaze.

"Fawkes?Fawkes, keep talking to me…"Bobby looks to Claire."He's bleeding a lot, Keep."

"I never knew getting shot hurt this bad…"Darien mutters, his eyes rolling back in his head as Claire parks the van outside the Agency.

"Help me get him to the lab," Claire pants, running around the van to help Bobby carry Fawkes inside.

"Wait," Darien says, holding up his hands in protest as Claire and Bobby start to grab him.They stop."I wish I had a picture.You guys are so scared," He laughs, weakly.

They start to grab him again."Wait.I'm not an invalid.Help, don't hurt," He says, his pride overtaking his pain.Instead of letting them grab him by his armpits, he takes their hands in his and pulls himself up on his good leg. 

He puts his arms around Bobby's neck and then Claire's."And I'm not sure if this is a good time to say anything but…" Darien hops slowlybetween them."But…I think I need a shot soon…"

"Just hold on, Darien, until we get you in the lab, okay?"Claire knows she is asking a lot of Darien to try to fight the madness, but she is worried about Darien's pale color and his slurred speech.

Bobby and Claire feel Darien as a convulsion quakes through his body for the need of the counteragent.He doesn't cry out.His body becomes dead weight between Claire and Bobby as he falls unconscious.

"What happened?"The Official asks, following them into the Keep.

"Chrysalis took a shot at me and Fawkes got in the way.He took one in the leg, boss," Bobby explains, breathless from the rush and the load of hauling Fawkes down the hall.

Claire tunes Hobbes and Charlie's argument out as she focuses on Darien's unconscious body.She cuts his too-short pants all the way to his waistline, but she doesn't damage his boxers, knowing about his shyness, and she doesn't damage his belt, knowing about his craving for fashion.There is a small entry wound on the front of his leg and a bigger exit wound on the backside.She inspects the bleeding wound closer and finds that his bone is intact, the bullet having only damaged flesh and muscle.She covers the wound tightly and grabs a bottle of antiseptic.Bobby and The Official are yelling now but she concentrates on Darien.She swabs the wound with antiseptic and Darien cries out, the pain bringing him back to consciousness. 

"Keeper, you have to do something," Darien says quietly.Bobby turns around in mid-sentence hearing his friend's voice laced with pain.

"Just hold on, Darien, I'm going to take care of you," Claire replies, trying to ignore the crimson eyes of her patient.

"I'm trying," Darien replies.He closes his eyes as Claire tightly binds his leg with gauze to stop the bleeding."Did you have to ruin my pants, Claire?"He asks, vainly trying for humor.

Bobby and the Official stare at Darien.

"Please stop staring at me.You're not making this any easier," Darien says, looking back at them with his devil eyes. 

"Darien should not have taken you inside with him.It is an unacceptable accident.He should be capable enough by now to do his own reconnaissance without you by his side," the Official resumes his argument.

Claire continues to work on Darien's leg. 

"Here it comes," Darien murmurs, suddenly and when Claire turns to look at him, he grabs her head and pulls her lips against his roughly.

Claire cries out, his violence frightening her, but her scream is muffled by Darien's kiss.The Official and Bobby are yelling, unaware of the danger behind them.

Claire, her fear turning to anger, bites Darien's lip, the cut lip, causing him to jerk away with a hiss.

The Official and Bobby turn around, startled.Claire is looking at Darien angrily and Darien is licking the blood from his lip.

"Bobby can you give me a hand?"Claire asks, breathless.

Bobby goes to her, concerned by her expression.

"Didn't know you were so rough," Darien sneers.

Bobby looks at Claire, confusion knotting his face.

"Get me the counteragent, Bobby, and then you and the Official can go outside and have your argument."Claire closes her emotions off.She doesn't want the monster inside Darien to see her upset and she doesn't want Bobby going all protective of her in front of the Official.

Bobby obeys in silence.He hands her the syringe.Darien growls at them.Bobby holds him against the chair as Claire pierces his arm with the needle.Darien loses consciousness as the counteragent takes effect.

"Is he going to be all right?"Bobby asks, quietly.

"He should be.I'm going to give him a pint of blood."Claire keeps a special supply of blood in the lab for emergencies such as this."I want you out of here if you're going to be arguing," Claire says quietly, so the Official won't overhear."I can't work with the distraction and I need to keep Darien calm."

Hobbes nods and pulls his boss into the hallway. 

"Darien?"Claire says, several minutes later.His blood pressure is low, but not dangerous but his pulse rate is too high.She needs him to calm down and wake up.

He moves his head.

"Darien?Wake up for me," She says.

"I'm awake, but I'm not happy about it," He says, finally.Claire exhales.

"I gave you something for the pain."

Darien looks at Claire and then touches his lip thoughtfully."Wow.Sorry."His pale face blushes with regret.

"It wasn't you," Claire says.She knows that it wasn't the real Darien because she would have enjoyed it.She desperately wants to lean over and kiss the brown-eyed manbefore her but right now she is satisfied that he is simply alive.

Darien looks away."That's never happened before."

"Darien, its okay."Claire sighs."You didn't hurt me and I know that it wasn't you."She thinks back to the only other time that she's kissed Darien and realizes that then she was kissing his brother.She has no idea of what a kiss from Darien Fawkes would be like.

~!@#$%^&*()


	3. chapter 3

"You're in a good mood today, Darien," Claire smiles as he walks into the Keep

Claire comes into the hallway several minutes later.Bobby is pacing nervously."How is he?"

"Oh, he's fine.He lost some blood but not enough to kill him.I decided against giving him an infusion yet.The bout of quicksilver madness just made his body a little difficult to judge.He'll be fine.I gave him something for the pain and he wants to talk to you before he…" She smiles a little, "Goes to la-la land."

Bobby darts by her, headed for Darien's bedside.Claire follows him and sees his disappointment finding Darien sleeping.

"He's exhausted.He used the gland too much today and with the additional stress of the gunshot…" Claire starts.

Bobby glares at her."I know he's tired, Claire.I'm just worried about him.I'm also worried about you worrying about him so much," He says, softer.

Claire absently puts her hand on Darien's cheek."I'm his Keeper.He's the reason I have a job here and…"

"That's not the only reason and you know it.You care about him.More than a patient, more than a friend.You care about him more than Kevin Fawkes and more than me," Bobby interrupts."And I'm sorry if that's okay with you but I can't do this anymore."

"Do what Bobby?"Claire asks, defensively."What are we doing?We're comforting each other because we're lonely.That's all either of us need right now."

Bobby shakes his head."I need more and so do you.The only problem is that you need a relationship with someone besides me.I can't be with you and keep my heart intact.I need more from you."

"Bobby, don't say that…I'm sorry," Claire flounders, seeing Bobby's resolve.She glances at Darien's unconscious face.

"You can't even look away from him when he's asleep," Bobby whispers."I can't compete with Fawkes, Claire and I can't believe you'd make me try," He says, turning away.

"Bobby, wait, we need to talk about this…" Claire says, watching him walk away.

"I'm tired of talking," Bobby says, stopping.

"I don't want to talk here, not in front of Darien," Claire explains, regretting her excuse, seeing the hurt on Bobby's face.

"Damn, Claire, Fawkes is always either unconscious or nuts, he doesn't give a damn what we say about him," Bobby snaps, looking over at Darien's face.

Darien stares at him with half open eyes. 

"Aw crap," Hobbes remarks to himself.Darien closes his eyes again."Fawkes?"

Claire looks down at Darien."He's sleeping, Bobby, but he still can hear on some subconscious level and it's not a good idea to know that you and I are sleeping together," She whispers, taking Bobby to the edge of the Keep by the door, away from Darien.

"Claire, I've said too much already.I care about you.More that I should and a lot more than you care for me.I can't have a no strings relationship with you, I need more.I need love and companionship along with sex.You can't give me that and I can't take any less from you."Bobby tries to hide the extent of his pain.

"Oh, Bobby, don't do this to me.I'm not ready to go to a new level with you, but its not because I don't care about you," Claire says."I'm a top secret government employee and I signed my right to outside life away.I can't have a boyfriend because I don't know when I'm going to get transferred to Antarctica or something.You know how it works."

Bobby shakes his head."I know you love Fawkes, or you think you do.He's got you swooning over his brown eyes every time he walks in."

"Bobby Hobbes, that is not true.What has gotten into you?"Claire gasps, flushing.

"I'm leaving.Will you come get me when Fawkes wakes up?"Bobby disappears through the sliding door. 

Claire crosses her arms in frustration and returns to Darien's bedside.

~!@#$%^&*()

"Claire?"Darien yawns, several hours later.

"I'm here, Darien.Good morning," She smiles, glad to see him awake and lucid.

"Is it morning?"He asks, wincing as he glances around.

"No, more like early evening.How do you feel?"

Darien sighs."Well, my face hurts from the punch at the Thai restaurant, my head hurts from the hangover, my leg hurts from the bullet and my brain hurts from the quicksilver madness.I feel like dancing."

Claire smiles."Good.I want to watch you overnight, though, for your own good."

"Can you watch me at home?I really don't want to spend the night on this back-killing table chair thing again.Please?"He pleads, his brown eyes pathetic.

"Darien, you really should stay here in case something happens," Claire sighs.She takes his hand to check his pulse but finds herself staring at the contours of his skin.

"Keepie?"Darien asks, quietly, watching her.

"Sorry.Thought I saw something…" Claire blushes.Darien watches her, curiously.

"Come on, Claire, I'm not going to die, I just want to go home and sleep in my nice big soft bed, where my feet don't hang off the edge.Please?"Darien asks again, quieter.

Claire cannot take his brown eyes drilling into hers.She turns away, sighs, and finally nods.

"Thank you.Thank you so much, Claire," Darien says, relieved.He starts to get off the bed when Bobby walks in.

"I'm heading home, Claire, is Fawkes…" Bobby starts, freezing when he sees Darien's eyes on him."Hey, buddy."

"Hey," Darien grunts.He looks at Bobby, suspiciously.

"What's that look for?You mad that I got you shot?"Bobby asks, trying to break the tension that he feels building around him.

"Nah," Darien shrugs.He slowly finishes sitting up as Bobby comes beside him.

"What's up then?Did I interrupt something?"Bobby asks, disturbed and still reeling from his earlier conversation with the Keeper.

"The Keeper says I can go home," Darien says, flatly."With supervision."

Bobby raises one eyebrow and turns toward Claire.

"But I guess since I'm always either unconscious or nuts, it might be for the best, you know?"Darien gingerly balances himself on one leg and looks at the Keeper, expectantly."Are we going?"

"Fawkes," Hobbes gasps, realizing that Darien heard his comment.

"No, it's fine, Hobbesy.I have no idea what you guys were talking about but at least I know a little more about how you feel," Darien says, a mask of indifference on his face.

"Darien," Hobbes starts.

"He didn't mean it like that," Claire defends, sensing the hurt in Darien's eyes.

"Don't defend me," Hobbes retorts.

"What is going on in here?I had no idea Saturdays were so exciting," Alex Monroe says, standing in the doorway.

"Alex.You want to do me a favor?"Darien asks.She walks over to him and he throws his arm around her shoulders."Give me a ride home."

Alex looks at Claire, curiously."Is this okay?"

"Say its fine, Claire.You know you want to," Darien sighs."I'm fine for the night and you know it.I'm going home."

Claire nods and Bobby disappears from the room.

"Did I miss something?"Alex asks.

"Nah, nothing important," Darien says, limping away from Claire into the hallway.

"What happened to your face?"Monroe asks, thin smile on her face.

"That's a story for the car," Darien starts.

Claire watches Darien and Alex disappear and feels her body slump.Bobby doesn't want to see her, Darien is walking away with Alex Monroe who has a body like a Barbie doll, and she is left standing alone in her lab.

She starts to cry, softly to herself, not realizing that Bobby Hobbes stands outside the room, listening to her sobs.After several minutes, he walks away, needing to talk to his partner.

~!@#$%^&*()


	4. chapter 4

"You're in a good mood today, Darien," Claire smiles as he walks into the Keep

Darien thanks Alex and locks his door behind him.He realized halfway home that he probably shouldn't have left the lab.He is exhausted and wishes for some painkillers but he forgot to ask before leaving.Something funny is going on between his Keeper and Hobbes but he missed the juicy tidbits of their argument. He only heard Bobby say that he was always unconscious or nuts.His feelings are hurt partially because his friends were talking about him while he was out and partially because Bobby is right.He can't seem to get through a mission without getting hurt or going insane.He scratches his wrist and collapses on his unmade bed.

His Keeper is an enigma.He faded into a conversation that seemed entirely too personal for his partner and his doctor and then he saw her 'caressing' his hand.Darien is no stranger to feminine affections and she was definitely touching his hand in a less than professional way.She's always been sort of cold to him, indifferent to any of his charm and flirtations, always focused on the science.Lately, he's sensed a slight tenderness in her touch.

Darien feels his aching head reaching overload.He limps painfully to his retro refrigerator and grabs a Corona.He knows that he shouldn't drink with the sedatives in his bloodstream but he hopes that the addition of alcohol will trigger the part of his brain that affects sleep.

He sits on the edge of his bed sipping the beer, thinking.He has never thought of the Keeper in a sexual way before.He is unsure of how comfortable he is with the idea of her attraction.She is a very attractive woman, but she isn't his type.She is what Kevin would call "out of his league".She would have been the perfect woman for Kevin, but Darien would never satisfy her.

"Fawkes?"

Darien didn't hear the knock, but he glances up, hearing his partner's voice.

"Fawkes, I know you're not sleeping, open up," Hobbes calls."Don't make me use the key."

Darien sighs, but limps painfully to the door."Dammit, Hobbes," He says, swinging open the door."I'm really not in the mood for some long, demanding conversation."

"I need to talk to you, Fawkes," Hobbes says, waiting to be allowed inside.

"Tomorrow."

"Now," Hobbes says.

Darien's energy drains from him in a rush and he needs a bed."Tomorrow.I'm frelling tired, Hobbes."

Bobby seems to see how pale Darien is in the dim light of his apartment."You okay?"

"I'm tired.Go home," Darien sighs, closing the door and locking it on his partner.He isn't really angry with Bobby, just tired of the drama that this weekend has brought.

Darien lies on his bed in the torn clothes he came home in.He has finished his beer and sleep is creeping into his closed eyes.

He groans when he hears the knock.

"Bobby," He says, irritated.He swings open the door and finds Claire, holding an overnight bag.

~!@#$%^&*()

Darien is sleeping peacefully an hour later.She tucked him into bed with a sedative and a fresh bandage on his oozing leg.He seemed preoccupied but she was too nervous to inquire before he fell asleep.

Claire likes to watch the ex-thief sleep.A look of angelic grace comes over his face and he seems content.She always expects him to put his thumb in his mouth to complete the sleeping child ambiance.

She paces around his apartment in her bare feet.Philosophy magazines lie side by side with comic books.She absently flips through a catalogue for security equipment and wonders how Darien's off-duty activities involve safes and security cameras.She picks up a small picture off a shelf.

Darien has his arm around Kevin.Darien's the same height as Kevin in the picture so she guesses that it must be quite old.Darien's hair is down to his neck like it must have been popular during his youth.Claire wishes once again that she had grown up in America with a family instead of the British boarding school with nuns.Kevin has a disgusted look on his face but he looks exactly as she remembers him.Clean cut and serious with an impatient expression, Kevin was looking at the camera.Darien's eyes were off to the side, his brown pupils bright with something more interesting than his brother and the cameraman.

Claire sits down on Darien's couch with the picture.She has never found a picture of the Fawkes brothers before.She wonders what it was like for Darien growing up in the shadow of Kevin.She knew Kevin, god, she loved Kevin but she couldn't imagine the two of them together.They are so alike, their caring natures, their intelligence, their childlike enthusiasm. But, Darien has something that Kevin didn't have.Something inside him seems to need nurturing, but of course, that could be in her biased opinion.Darien oozes vitality, he is alive and searching for happiness in a way that she envies.She doesn't consider him a thrill seeker, but he needsto be free.

She puts the picture down as she hears him start to stir. 

At his bedside, she sees his angelic face twisted in a grimace of pain.She runs her fingertips down his cheek and he calms.His eyes are closed but he takes her hand and squeezes it.Claire sits down on the edge of the bed and he gently pulls her hand until she curls up in his arms.He doesn't wake up as she smells his shampoo and the beer on his breath.She falls asleep with her arms around him.

~!@#$%^&*()

Darien rolls over and mumbles to himself as his hand contacts another person.He has been in this situation too many times to recall but he recognizes the feeling of another person's skin.He tries to remember what he did the night before but the pain in his leg distracts him.

He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes.Claire.He's lying in bed with Claire.

Darien suddenly becomes very tired.His life has suddenly become a lot more complicated.She rolls over while he is watching her and kisses him on the mouth.Darien responds, surprised.As she starts to caress him with her lips, he wonders how he gets into these situations.Then he forgets the situation and concentrates on her wandering hands.

~!@#$%^&*()


	5. chapter 5

"You're in a good mood today, Darien," Claire smiles as he walks into the Keep

Claire rolls over with a gasp.She is in shock.She is drenched in sweat and exhausted.She molested her kept.Something came over her when the sunlight shined through the window on his disheveled hair.He had made a sound and she had kissed him.

Claire rolls out of Darien's bed and goes into his bathroom.God.What is she going to tell Bobby?How is she going to face Darien?She turns on the water and splashes it on his face.

She has fucked up.She made love to Darien but she doesn't know how he feels about it.He is on so many painkillers and she simply could not control herself.She doesn't know what to do.The simple situation has suddenly become a huge situation.She splashes colder water on her face.She starts to hyperventilate and has to close her eyes and sit down on his closed toilet.What is she going to do?She is considering silently gathering her things and disappearing into the morning.She hasn't done a 'fuck and run', as her friends used to call it, in a while.In college, her and her sisters would get oblivious and bring some poor defenseless frat boy back to their rooms and disappear after he fell asleep.The girls kept a scoreboard of how many boys tiptoed out of the all-girls dorm, how many left their number on the pillow, and how many would wait it out in the room.She could do it, just walk away, Darien might not remember, but god.She'd never forget.Every time she would look at him she would taste his lips and feel the gentle mouth on hers.Every time she would look at Bobby she would feel Darien's hands on her body.

Darien rolls over and feels the warm sheets.His lengthy passion with Claire surfaces in his sleepy fog.Shit.He molested his Keeper.He rubs his eyes with his hands.He always seems to step in it.Kevin would love this story.Darien gets a glimpse of when he was in college for a lone semester and he would call Kevin almost every Monday.He would tell Kevin how he woke up in some sorority girl's bed and her brother was on the football team and Kevin would 'tsk tsk', give him a lecture about safe sex and hang up without solving anything.He wonders what Kevin would say to him this time.Darien pulls his pillow from under his aching head.He wasn't meant to think this much.He puts the pillow over his head and curls into the rumpled covers, hoping the muffling pillow will muffle the guilty voices in his head.

Claire quietly closes the bathroom door and sees the way Darien is hiding in his bed.The pillow covers his head and the sheet is twisted through his arms and between his legs.His entire body is exposed except his head.She stifles a laugh at his failed attempt at privacy.

"Do not laugh at the animals," Darien says, from under his pillow.

She loses her composure and starts to laugh.He moves the pillow and looks over at her.She laughs harder, seeing his morning hair.

"What's so frelling funny?"He asks, chuckling as he nails her with the pillow.She giggles as she retrieves the pillow and pounces on him, playfully trying to smother him.

The tension is gone for a few precious seconds as Claire teases Darien and is careful not to jostle his swollen leg.Finally, Claire is breathless and she flops off him onto the bed beside him.

She has made a decision.It's not exactly the best choice, but it is a choice."Darien, what just happened between us…"

"I hope you're talking about the pillow fight," Darien says, quietly, wincing from the growing pain in his leg.

"If that's what you want to call it, Darien.When two consenting adults have a pillow fight…" Claire starts.Darien puts the pillow over his head in embarrassment.

"Can we just forget about it?"Darien asks, peeking his brown eyes from under the pillowcase.

"What if I don't want to forget about it?I care about you, Darien, and I don't regret what just happened.Everyone needs a little contact every once and a while and it's probably better to have it come from a friend rather than a stranger," Claire says, nervous.She tries to tap into her mandatory spy training to force the lies out of her mouth."Two lonely people help take the pain away for a little while.There's nothing wrong with it."

"So casual sex is good for me, Doctor?"Darien asks, genuinely surprised."In your medical opinion and all."

"In my female opinion, it's very good for me," She replies, kissing him deeply on the mouth.

~!@#$%^&*()

Darien rolls over in his bed and blinks through the painkillers.

"Hey, partner," Bobby says from across the room.

"Hobbes?"Darien asks, sleepy from the fresh painkillers."What are you doing in my house?"

"Well, first, this isn't a house and…"

Darien suddenly remembers Claire.He cautiously looks around as he sits up.He doesn't see her and he exhales.He feels used.It's not a bad feeling.

"Fawkes?"Bobby asks, walking over to the bed."How you doing?"

"I'm a little drugged up, actually, thanks for asking.What are you doing here, again?"Darien asks, rubbing his eyes.

Hobbes pulls a chair up beside his bed."I wanted to talk to you.About yesterday."

"You mean how I'm always unconscious or nuts?I'm not mad.It's true," Darien sighs.

"Darien…" Bobby starts.

"I overreacted," Darien admits, tiredly."I feel like shit."

"No, I shouldn't have said it.I was angry, and it had nothing to do with you, I shouldn't have brought you into it.I was grasping at straws and I was trying to hurt…" Bobby starts.

"What's the deal with you and Claire?"Darien suddenly gets a chill.He remembers the tension in the room when he regained that ounce of consciousness and heard Bobby's comment.He feels a heavy weight descending on his psyche.He recognizes the feeling.Guilt.

Hobbes hesitates.Darien realizes how distraught his partner looks.He has dark bags under his eyes and is sweating.

"Hobbes?Man, you look really stressed out."

Bobby nods."I've got a lot on my mind."

"Claire."

He nods again."We've been kind of seeing each other."

Darien puts on his con face.He tries not to openly react.Claire and Bobby.Claire and him.Claire, the Keeper.He is impressed.

"She doesn't want a relationship.I do.We disagree," Bobby says, in a rush."It's not public at all…"

"Damn, Bobby," Darien interrupts."Slow down.She break up with you?"

"I broke up with her, but how do you break up when you're not even in a relationship?She says that she cares about me and likes the comfort she gets when we're together but that she can't handle anything deeper," Bobby explains, glad to get the secrets out."I don't know what to do and I can't concentrate on that if you're mad at me."

"I told you that I'm not mad.I'm just a little out of it from all this medication," Darien admits."I guess it's been a crazy couple of days for everybody."

Darien's head starts to spin as he stands up.The painkillers are telling his body to sleep.The revelations of the morning are telling his body to run.He sighs.

"Whoa.You and Claire.I guess that's kind of weird being around her all day and acting like you're not together."

"It's hard for me, but not for her.She's not like any woman I've ever been with, Darien.She's like a man.She can survive with just sex, she doesn't need emotional attachments.I do.But I care about her so much, Fawkes.I don't know what to do," Bobby is torn.

Darien's guilt gets heavier after every word that Bobby says.He wishes he could wish away the day."Damn, Bobby.That's heavy.That's something I'm really going to have to think about.I don't know what to tell you."

Bobby sighs audibly."I just felt like I needed to explain some things to you.I've been really out of it lately with this on my mind, it's affecting my work."Bobby sees Darien's drowsiness."I'm sorry, I'm keeping you up."

"Hang around, I'll wake up in a little while when these drugs wear off.We'll figure something out," Darien says, wishing that things could be simple for him for once.

Bobby shakes his head."I'll come back later.You get some rest."

Darien watches Bobby leave.He sits down.He holds his head.He sighs.

~!@#$%^&*()

Claire doesn't drink.She hates the taste of liquor but she buys a bottle of generic vodka before she heads to her house.She needs something to calm her nerves and help her sort out her emotions.

All these months, she has looked at Darien with a mixture of awe and curiosity.She knew his brother, god, she knew Kev, but she never imagined the depth that she has found in Darien. 

When she first saw him in classified file pictures, she had shrugged off his handsomeness, but she had no idea that he would ooze sexuality.When he had first met her, she had shivered with the unintended flirtations that seemed to fall from his mouth.

She pours a little vodka into her orange juice and lies on her couch.Pavlov is pouting under the kitchen table.

Darien seems to turn women into sputtering pools of mush.Something in his eyes makes her want to smother him with her lips and never let him go.

But then there's Bobby.Bobby has the sort of looks that grow on you.After their initial meeting, he seemed to get more attractive every time she saw him.He is so caring and gentle, an old fashioned gentleman.His crush on her made him more accessible than Darien, but less threatening.She used him for sex.Claire's guilt finally assaults her.

She took Bobby's affection and used him to relieve her selfish sexual tension.She would spend all day looking at Darien, repressing her mixed feelings, and she would come home and spend all night making mindless love to Bobby.What has she done?

Her phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Claire," Darien breathes into the phone.

"Hey, Darien.Is everything okay?"She gets a knot in her heart every time he calls her on the phone, thinking that he is hurt. 

He pauses."That's a matter of perspective."

"What is it?"Claire asks, dread pooling in her stomach.

"I saw Bobby today.He told me what's been bothering him.What are you doing, Claire?"His voice is low and confused.

Claire's voice deserts her.All her thoughts of her being with Darien are crushed.Darien and Bobby are friends.Good friends.Darien would never hurt Bobby.

"Claire?"Darien's voice brings her back.

"I don't know," She admits.

"Okay," Darien says."I don't know either.I do know that I'm not getting in the middle of two of my best friends.I think we should forget that today ever happened.It was an accident."

"I can't forget, Darien.I'm sorry.Its something I've wanted to do for a long time and I don't regret it," She says.She isn't sure what she expects Darien to say in reply, but she couldn't lie to him, not again.

"Crap.Claire…crap."

That is not what she expected to hear.She expected him to sigh and say that he harbored feelings for her, too, or to laugh and tell her she was imagining things.She did not expect him to sound like the world's weight was sitting on his shoulders.He sounded like Kevin.

"Claire, I've got to go."He hangs up, abruptly.

~!@#$%^&*()


End file.
